Solamen Miseris
by phinstrael
Summary: Übersetzung! Ein Jahr nach der letzten Schlacht wurde den verbliebenen Todessern eine Chance gegeben, ihre Taten in einem speziellen Programm, über 6 Monate, ohne Magie und unter Beobachtung, wieder gut zu machen. Und Harry wurde beauftragt über einen mysteriösen dunklen Zauberer zu Wachen, der seit dem Ende der Schlacht in einer geheimen Zelle des Ministeriums eingesperrt ist.


**ÜBERSETZUNG**!

**Originalautor**: Paimpont

**Original**: www . fanfiction s / 8245045 / 1 / Solamen_Miseris#

**Zusammenfassung:** Ein Jahr nach der letzten Schlacht wurde den verbliebenen Todessern eine Chance gegeben, ihre Taten in einem speziellen Programm, über 6 Monate, ohne Magie und unter Beobachtung, wieder gut zu machen. Und Harry wurde beauftragt über einen mysteriösen dunklen Zauberer zu Wachen, der seit dem Ende der Schlacht in einer geheimen Zelle des Ministeriums eingesperrt ist.

**Disclaimer**: Weder Charaktere noch die Idee der Geschichte gehören mir. Ich habe sie lediglich mit Erlaubnis des Autors übersetzt.

**Warnungen**: _HP/LV_ _Slash_, _milde_ _Erwähnung_ _von_ _angedeutetem_ _Kindesmissbrauchs_

**Anmerkung**: Der Titel stammt aus Marlowe's Stück _Die_ _Tragische_ _Historie_ _vom_ _Doktor_ _Faustus:__ "Solamen miseris socios habuisse doloris" („es ist ein Trost für Unglückliche, Leidensgenossen zu haben.")_

Noch nicht gebetat, aber ich hoffe es sind nicht zu viele Fehler drin.

* * *

Am Anfang gibt es nichts als Qual.

_Schmerz_ _Schmerz_ _Schmerz_

_Schmerz_ _Schmerz_ _Schmerz_

Weiß glühend und blendend versengt es meine Seele, zerreißt mich in Stücke, immer und immer wieder ohne einer Spur Barmherzigkeit. Der Schmerz füllt die ganze Welt, darüber hinaus gibt es nichts. Alles was ich bin wird von diesem schrecklichen Feuer der Agonie verschluckt.

_Schmerz_ _Schmerz_ _Schmerz_

Aber langsam, so sehr langsam beginnt sich etwas in meinem Geist zu rühren. Die Qual ist immer noch da, aber vielleicht ist sie nun geringer, denn ich beginne damit mir bewusst zu werden, meiner Gedanken, und meines verwundeten Fleisches. Ich bin ein Mann, und das sind meine Gliedmaßen, wie sie vor Qualen strampeln. Worte formen sich in meinem Geist und ich erkenne, ich bin derjenige der sie denkt: Schmerz. _Es_ _tut_ _so_ _weh_.

_Wer bin ich?_

_Wo bin ich?_

Ich öffne meine Augen und versuche zu sehen aber um mich herum ist es dunkel. Stein. Ich kann den Stein riechen, nass und kalt und uralt, und das kühle Metall, gepresst an meine brennenden Handgelenken. Gefesselt. Ja, ich bin gefesselt. Eingesperrt. Ich muss irgendwo ein Gefangener sein, gefangen hinter einer Wand aus Stein. Aber wo? Und warum?

Ich lausche, und nach einer Weile kann ich aus weiter Ferne Stimmen und schwache Schritte hören. In der Nähe muss jemand sein, Männer die sprechen und gehen können. Ich erhebe meine Stimme und versuche sie zu rufen, aber es dauert eine lange Zeit bis meine Stimme wiederkehrt. Aber dann passiert es und ein Schrei flüchtet aus meiner Kehle.

Die Schritte rannten nun, und eine Stimme schreit in der Dunkelheit: „Es ist _er_... Er rührt sich." Ich höre das klicken eines Metallschlosses und das knarren einer sich öffnenden Tür. Ein Strahl gelben Lichts fällt in den dunklen Raum und ich muss meine Augen gegen die stechende Helligkeit schließen.

Als ich meine Augen wieder öffne, finde ich mich auf einer Pritsche liegend wieder, gefesselt an der Wand. Zwei Männer in dunklen Roben standen über mich gebeugt und leuchteten mir mit etwas ins Gesicht. Das Licht, ein sanfteres Leuchten, scheint von einem dünnen Holzstab zu kommen.

Ich sehe sie an. Einer der beiden ist klein, blass und hat das Gesicht eines Frettchens, der andere groß und dunkelhäutig. Der blasse Mann zittert als er mir ins Gesicht sieht. „Er ist also noch am Leben", flüstert er. „Oh, beim Merlin – er _ist_ noch am Leben! Was sollen wir mit ihm tun, Sir? Versuchen ihn zu töten?"

Der andere sieht mich für eine lange Zeit an. Dann sagt er: „Wir _töten_ nicht außerhalb eines Kampfes. Wir werden ihn natürlich in das Programm schicken, so wie alle anderen."

Der blasse Mann schnappte nach Luft. „_Ihn_? Das kann nicht Ihr ernst sein, Minister Shacklebolt. Das Rehabilitationsprogramm war für Todesser bestimmt, nicht für _ihn._"

Der Mann mit dem Namen Shacklebolt studiert mein Gesicht. „Ich weiß wofür das Programm bestimmt war, Cattermole. Ich war derjenige der es gegründet hat. Ich glaubte damals an Dumbledores Idee der Rettung, und ich glaube auch jetzt daran."

Cattermole stockte: „Aber er ist... Er ist..." Er zuckt zusammen als sein Blick den meinen traf. Ein Gefühl von dunkler Freude füllt mein Herz als ich den Ausdruck in seinen Augen sehe. Ich muss jemand sein. Ich muss mächtig sein, wenn dieser Mann mich so sehr fürchtet.

„Genau das, Cattermole.", sprach der Mann Namens Shacklebolt ruhig. „Ich bin nicht genau Sicher was er ist. Er _war_ der Dunkle Lord, bis zu dem Moment da ihn sein eigener Todesfluch traf. Aber wer war er drei Tage nachdem er in dieser Krypta anfing zu erwachen? Wer ist er jetzt, nach einem Jahr gefesselt und bewusstlos, alleine mit seinen qualvollen Träumen? Wer ist er jetzt, wo kein Stück Magie mehr in ihm ist? Du kannst die Veränderungen sehen; er erscheint jetzt menschlich. Sieh dir seine Augen und sein Gesicht an – er hat die Erscheinung eines Mannes. Welcher Teil von ihm wurde von dem Todesfluch zerstört, und welcher verschont?" Er schüttelt langsam seinen Kopf. „Zerstörte der Fluch das Monster und verschonte den Mann? Oder ist er immer noch ein Monster? Ich weiß es einfach nicht. Aber eines weiß ich, Cattermole: Ich glaube an das Programm und an die Macht der Wiedergutmachung."

Cattermole zittert leicht. „Rettung? Für andere vielleicht, ja. Für die Anhänger, wie die Malfoys und Runcorn und Crabbe und Nott... Aber für ihn kann es keine Rettung geben, Sir. Er ist immer noch gefährlich und voller List, vergessen Sie das nicht."

„Er besitzt keine Magie mehr", sagt der andere Mann leise. „Ich nahm sie ihm selbst. Wir haben es bei niemand sonst getan – es bringt einfach zu viele Schmerzen, physisch und mental. Einige sagen es ist schmerzhafter als der Cruciatus. Aber ich musste es tun, oder wir hätte es niemals riskieren können, ihn am Leben zu lassen. Die anderen waren nicht so gefährlich; wir haben ihnen die Zauberstäbe genommen, mit dem Versprechen sie nach der Beendigung des Programms wieder zurück zugeben." Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über das dunkle, gut aussehende Gesicht. „Sogar Ihr Kollege Runcorn scheint sich an das Muggel Leben gewöhnt zu haben; er ist mit seiner Rehabilitierung beinahe fertig. Ich vertraue darauf dass Sie ihn als veränderten Mann vorfinden werden – und wenn nicht, will ich sofort davon wissen."

Es braucht eine Weile um die Bedeutung seiner Worte zu verstehen. Magie? Ich hatte Magie, und sie nahmen sie mir? Das war dieser Schmerz? Shacklebolt muss den auflodernden Hass in meinen Augen gesehen haben, denn er wendet seinen Blick von mir ab.

Cattermole wagt einen Seitenblick, noch immer in Schrecken versetzt. „Aber die anderen hatten Muggel Mentoren die nach ihnen sahen, und Zauberer die sie bewachten. Niemand würde über _ihn_ wachen wollen..."

Shacklebolt sieht mich wieder an, und in seinen Augen liegt etwas das ich nicht verstehe. Es ist keine Furcht; eher eine seltsame Art von Traurigkeit. „Ja", sagt er schließlich. „Ich weiß jemanden der es tun wird."

„Wer?" Cattermoles Augen sind groß im dumpfen Licht der Zelle.

Shacklebolt lächelt. „Harry natürlich."

* * *

Ein paar Tage später, nachdem mich auch der letzte Rest der Qualen verlassen hat, tritt ein junger Mann in meine Zelle. Als ich ihn sehe rührt sich etwas in meinem Herzen. Es ist beinahe so als erinnerte ich mich. Vielleicht kannte ich ihn einst? Er ist kaum mehr als ein Junge, dünn, zerzaustes Haar und seltsam leuchtende Augen. Seine Augen strahlen unnatürlich Grün. Grün wie Magie, grün wie der Tod...

Der Junge sieht mich ohne Furcht an, während er sich neben mich auf die Pritsche setzt. „Erinnerst du dich an mich?", fragt er sanft.

Ich denke für einen Moment darüber nach. Mit einer rauer Stimme antworte ich ihm: „Nein. Außer vielleicht deinen Augen. Ich denke ich erinnere mich an deine Augen."

Er studiert mein Gesicht. „Und erinnerst du dich daran wer _du_ bist?"

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Nein. Aber ich habe genug gehört um zu verstehen dass ich einst ein großer Zauberer war, und dass man mir meine Magie wegnahm."

Er betrachtet mich mit seinem beunruhigenden grünen Blick. „Du warst einst ein großer Zauberer, aber du hast dich dazu entschieden großes Übel zu tun. Du hast eine schreckliche Verwüstung in der Welt hinterlassen, und viele litten unter deinen Händen. Du hast versucht unsterblich zu werden, es aber nicht geschafft."

_Unsterblich_?

Ich hebe meinen Kopf an. „Wie wollte ich diese Unsterblichkeit erreichen?" Ich versuche meine Stimme Neutral und Uninteressiert zu halten.

Schwerfällig starrt er mich an. „Indem du deine eigene Seele zerstörtest. Du hast gemordet und deine Seele gespalten, bis du weniger warst als ein Mensch. Die Stücke deiner Seele hast du in Objekten versteckt, die dir wichtig waren, aber meine Freunde und ich haben sie alle zerstört. Schlussendlich versuchtest du mich zu töten, aber dein Todesfluch prallte auf _dich_ zurück. Noch immer hält dich jeder für tot; das Ministerium hat die Tatsache dass du den Fluch auch überlebt hast, nicht heraus gegeben. Und jetzt will Kingsley Schacklebold – der Minister – dir eine Chance geben. Dieselbe Chance die er auch deinen Anhängern gab die überlebten: Entweder bleibst du für dein Leben lang in Gefangenschaft, oder du nimmst an seinem Experiment teil. Solltest du das Experiment wählen, wirst du für ein halbes Jahr ein normales Leben ohne Magie leben. Du wirst versuchen, wieder ein Mensch zu sein. Am Ende dieser 6 Monate, wird der Minister eine Anhörung abhalten um zu Entscheiden ob es für dich überhaupt Hoffnung auf Rettung gibt."

„Ich habe keine Magie mehr in mir im Gegensatz zu den anderen Zauberern in seinem Experiment." Ich fühle wie die Wut in mir aufsteigt. „_Er_ nahm sie mir weg und der Schmerz tötete mich beinahe. Ich wünschte er hätte es."

„_Du_ wünscht dir den Tod?" Ein Neugieriger Ausdruck trat in die Augen des Jungen. „Vielleicht hast du dich nach allem doch verändert." Seine Stimme war ein Flüstern.

„Was hast du mit dem ganzen zu tun?", frage ich. „Du sagtest ich habe versucht dich zu töten. Also warum bist du nun hier und redest mit mir?"

Er atmete tief ein. „Weil", sagt er, „Ich derjenige sein werde, der mit dir leben wird. Wenn du dich dazu entschließt diese Zelle zu verlassen, meine ich."

„Warum?" Was der Junge sagt ergibt keinen Sinn. Warum würde so etwas zustimmen? Er versucht mich auszutricksen, nicht wahr? Aber in seinen Augen kann ich keine Hinterlist erkennen.

Unbeholfen streicht er seine Fransen von der Stirn und ich kann dort eine gezackte Narbe sehen. So plötzlich wie ein Blitz trifft mich die Erkenntnis und brennt sich durch mich bevor sie wieder verschwindet. „Weil du mir einst diese Narbe gabst", sagt er. „Weil du mich zu einem deiner Horkruxen gemacht hattest."

„Horkruxen?" Das Wort war mir seltsam vertraut. Etwas süßes, wie ein dunkles Geheimnis.

Er lehnt sich vor. „Ein Stück deiner Seele lebte für Jahre in mir. Es wurde zerstört als du mich zum zweiten Mal mit dem Todesfluch trafst. Aber ich fühle... ich fühle dich zu kennen, Tom. Ich kenne dich wie dich nie ein anderer gekannt hat, denn wir waren _Eins_... Ich kann deine Gedanken zwar nicht mehr spüren wie ich es sonst tat, aber diese seltsame Verbindung zwischen uns ist immer noch da. Wenn dir jemand helfen kann, deine Menschlichkeit wieder zu erlangen, dann bin ich das."

Er pausiert für einen Moment, streckt dann seine zitternde Hand aus, als wolle er mein Gesicht berühren. „Du siehst immer mehr aus wie Tom", sagt er sanft.

Mein Kopf zuckt zurück und seine Hand fällt schlaff an seine Seite. Er sitzt in unbehaglicher Stille, dann sagt er: „Für was entscheidest du dich, Tom? Diese Zelle, oder eine Hütte am Meer?"

Ich betrachte den komischen Jungen der vorgibt, einst mit mir eine Seele geteilt zu haben, und fast zögerlich formt sich eine Erinnerung in meinem Geist, ein schwaches Flüstern von etwas das ich einst gewesen bin... Erinnere ich mich daran ein Teil von ihm gewesen zu sein? Ja, das muss ich wohl, denn etwas an ihm zerrt an meinem Herzen.

Und er muss es auch fühlen können; etwas muss von diesem magischen Band zwischen uns übrig sein, da er es ist der anbietet mir aus dieser Zelle zu helfen. Was für ein naiver Narr der Minister doch ist, ausgerechnet _ihn_ dazu beauftragen, mich zu bewachen! Ich fühle wie ein Plan sich in meinen Gedanken formt. Etwas bindet uns immer noch zusammen, diesen Jungen und mich, und so wie der Minister von ihm sprach, scheint er ein mächtiger Zauberer zu sein. Vielleicht kann ich ihn für meine Seite gewinnen wenn ich meine Karten richtig spiele. Und dann wird er mir helfen einen Weg zu finden meine Magie wiederherzustellen.

Meine Augen treffen seinen grün leuchtenden Blick. „Die Hütte am Meer", flüstere ich. „Bitte..."

* * *

Die kleine, Muschel übersäte Hütte steht nahe der vom Wind gepeitschten Küste. Die zurück gelegene Lage passt mir; Ich hege nicht das Verlangen jemand anderen als den Jungen zu sehen. Der junge zieht einen Zweig aus Holz aus seiner Tasche als wir dabei waren das Häuschen zu betreten, und flüstert in einer fremden Sprache, während er Kreise in der Luft zeichnet. Ich verstehe gleich dass die Worte dafür waren um andere daran zu hindern es zu betreten, aber auch, dass sie die Macht hatten mich am verlassen zu hindern. _Zauberstab_, erinnere ich mich plötzlich daran. _Der Zweig in seiner Hand ist ein Zauberstab._ _Auch ich besaß einst einen._ _Ich frage mich was mit meinem Zauberstab geschah._

Die Hütte ist klein und einfach, aber nicht ungemütlich. Ein kleines Wohnzimmer mit Blick zum Meer, ein paar einfache Schlafzimmer und eine überraschend geräumige Küche.

Der Junge nickt Richtung Herd. „Hier werden wir unser Essen kochen. Fleur, die sonst mit ihrem Ehemann hier wohnt, glaubt nicht an Magie in der Küche; sie sagt es beschmutzt die Aromen des Essens. Also haben sie eine Muggel Küche. Ich vermute mal du weißt nicht wie man kocht?"

„Nein."

Er grinst. „Irgendwie habe ich mir das schon gedacht. Ich kann am Anfang für uns Beide kochen. Du solltest es aber lernen. Kochbücher aller Art findest du hier." Er deutete auf ein Regal, vollgestopft mit alten Leder-gebundenen Büchern. „Ich denke dort drin stehen genug Anweisungen wie man kocht. Ich selbst benutze sie nicht; Ich werfe einfach immer alles zusammen."

Ich ziehe eines der Bücher vom Regal und blättere durch die vergilbten Seiten. Der Text ist französisch, und die Instruktionen genau und detailliert, wenn auch unnötig blumig. Vielleicht folgte ich einst solchen Anweisungen um... Zaubertränke herzustellen? Ja, Zaubertränke. Ich denke ich war sehr gut mit Zaubertränken.

„Ich denke ich kann den Anweisungen hier folgen", sage ich und der Junge lächelt mich an.

„Dann überlasse ich dir jetzt die Küche!", sagt er. „Alle Zutaten findest du hier im Kühlschrank und der Speisekammer. Ich werde gehen und jemanden floo-en."

_Floo_? Das Wort war mir irgendwie bekannt, aber ich kann mich nicht genau daran erinnern. Ich möchte ihm nicht meine Ignoranz zeigen, also beschäftige ich mich damit die Zutaten zu holen, die ich für unser Mittagessen benötige. Ich werde ein _Omelette_ _Basquaise_ machen; es sieht einfach genug aus.

Nach einigen Augenblicken höre ich wie der Junge mit jemanden im Wohnzimmer redet und ich werfe einen flüchtigen Blick durch die halb offene Tür. Er redet mit jemanden... im Kamin? Ja, irgendwie ergibt das Sinn. Ich erkenne Shacklebolt's Stimme und verstehe dass er ihm einen Bericht über mich erstattet. Magische Schutzbanne sind errichtet um die Sicherheit des Jungen zu garantieren und dafür um mich vom Flüchten abzuhalten. Aber ich habe nicht die Absicht zu flüchten; Ich muss hier bleiben und den grünäugigen Jungen besser kennen lernen. Ich höre für eine Weile zu, aber es ist nichts wirklich Interessantes dabei also wende ich mich wieder den Anweisungen des Buches zu.

Eier zu teilen ist schwer; es braucht mehrere Versuche um es Richtig zu machen. Eiweiß zu schlagen bis es steif ist benötigt überraschend viel Zeit und meine Handgelenke beginnen zu schmerzen bevor ich endlich mein gewünschtes Ergebnis erziele: eine steife, glänzende weiße Form in der Schüssel, und ich fühle mich erfreut über meine Leistung. Ich rühre den Eischnee sanft unter das Eigelb; die Anweisungen warnen in eloquenten Französisch über die Konsequenzen sollte zu viel Kraft dabei verwendet werden.

Eine andere Stimme dringt nun aus dem Wohnzimmer. Es ist die Stimme eines Mädchens. Es klingt als beschwert sie sich über etwas. „Nein, Ginny", sagt der Junge. „Ich kann dir nicht sagen wo ich bin oder was ich für die nächsten sechs Monate tun werde. Es ist sowieso besser wenn du es nicht weißt, vertrau mir. Ja, ich weiß dass es eine Lange Zeit ist die wir getrennt sind, aber ich habe etwas Wichtiges zu tun. Nein, du kannst mich nicht besuchen kommen."

_Das hoffe ich auch nicht, _denkeich_._ Ich brauche diese sechs Monate alleine mit dem Jungen der einst meine Seele gewesen war.

Es gibt einen Weinschrank in der Küche und ich durchstöbere sie neugierig. Unsere abwesenden Gastgeber haben einen passablen Weingeschmack, obwohl kein sehr teurer oder spektakulärer in ihrer Sammlung ist. Ich scheine etwas Wissen über Wein zu haben. Ich wähle einen Beaujolais der vielversprechend aussieht; eine ungenaue Erinnerung sagt mir, dass Moulin-à-Vent Weine ihren ziemlich uninteressanten Nachbarn überlegen sind. Ich öffne die Flasche und fülle zwei Gläser.

„War das deine Freundin?" Frage ich den Jungen gleichgültig als ich die zwei Teller kurze Zeit später auf den Küchentisch stelle. „Mit der du vorhin im Kamin gesprochen hast?"

Der Junge nickt kurz und betrachtete das Omelette vor ihm überrascht. „Wie hast du das gemacht? Das sieht perfekt aus! Ich habe versucht Omelettes zu machen, aber die verwandeln sich bei mir immer in Rührei."

„Das Geheimnis eines perfekten Omelettes", beginne ich schwerfällig, „ist Geduld. Wenn du zu schnell bist, zerstörst du seine Seele."

„_Was_?" Er sieht erschrocken aus und ich lächle.

„Ich sage dir nur was in dem Buch steht."

Dann lacht er. „Weißt du, ich kann mir genau vorstellen dass Fleur's Kochbücher so etwas sagen würden." Er nahm einen Bissen von seinem Omelette und seine Augen weiteten sich überrascht. „Aber... Aber das ist wundervoll! Vielleicht hast du ein verstecktes Talent dafür, Tom!"

Ich nehme selbst einen Bissen. Es schmeckt gut, und ich realisiere dass ich sehr hungrig bin. Irgendwie müssen sie mich ernährt haben während ich in meiner Zelle saß. Vielleicht durch Magie, aber ich denke nicht, für eine sehr lange Zeit gegessen zu haben.

Wir essen unser einfaches Mahl und nippen an unserem Wein. Der Wein lässt den Jungen redselig werden, so wie ich gehofft habe. Ich stelle ihm ein paar delikate Fragen und es dauert nicht lange bis er mir die Geschichte von uns Beiden erzählt. Ich höre aufmerksam zu und während sich die Geschichte entfaltet, beginnen meine Erinnerungen wiederzukehren und mein Herz wurde unter ihrem Gewicht schwerer und schwerer. Ja, ich erinnere mich an den Friedhof im Nebel und an meine ankommenden Anhänger die mich mit mit Furcht und Anbetung ansehen... Ich erinnere mich an den schlüpfrigen Mann mit der blassen Haut und der Hakennase, dem, den ich nie wirklich vertraut habe... Und ich erinnere mich an ihn. Den Jungen.

„Harry", sage ich testend seinen Namen. „Ja, ich erinnere mich nun an dich, Harry. Aber ich wusste nie dass du mein Horkrux warst..."

Ich öffne eine weitere Weinflasche und er redet weiter. Auch ich beginne zu reden, füge Details zu der Geschichte unserer verbundenen Seele. Was für eine seltsame und verdrehte Geschichte es ist! Nacht bricht an und Harry entzündet ein paar Kerzen. Ihr flackerndes Licht fällt warm und golden über sein Gesicht, und ich frage mich selbst wie ich so entsetzlich Blind sein konnte, über das Band welches einst zwischen uns existierte. Sogar jetzt kann ich es beinahe spüren.

Nachdem er mir die ganze Geschichte erzählte, sitzt er für einen Moment stumm da und starrt in die Flammen der Kerzen. „Komisch", meint er leise, „dass ich so leicht mit dir reden kann. Ich habe versucht mit anderen über das zu sprechen was geschah, aber sie verstehen es nicht wirklich. Niemand tut das, nicht einmal Ginny. Sie will nicht mehr über die Vergangenheit reden."

„Deine Freundin?"

Er nickt. „Diejenige, die dein Schatten deiner Selbst in der Kammer des Schreckens versuchte zu töten." Er bleibt für eine Weile still. Dann sagt er: „Hattest du jemals eine Freundin, Tom?"

„Nein."

„Oder..." Eine sanfte Röte zog über sein Gesicht. „Oder einen Freund?"

Ich schüttle meinen Kopf. „Nein. Ich kann es nicht ausstehen berührt zu werden."

Er denkt für einen Moment über meine Worte nach. Ein kurzes Lachen verließ ihn. „Ja, den Eindruck hatte ich auch als wir uns vor dem Spiegel Nerhegeb begegneten..."

Ich erinnere mich an Quirrell's zerbröckelnden Körper, wie er von der leichten Berührung eines kleinen Kindes zerfällt, und plötzlich steigt ein überraschendes Verlangen zu Lachen in mir auf. Ich versuche es zu unterdrücken, aber es gelingt mir nicht so recht. Zuerst ist Harry erschrocken darüber, lacht dann aber auch und kichert ebenso hilflos wie ich. Wir lachen und lachen, und das Wissen darüber dass niemand außer uns diesen Witz überhaupt witzig finden würde gibt mir ein Gefühl von... Freude? Wärme? Vollkommenheit? Nein, ich kann kein Wort dafür finden.

_Vielleicht, _denkeich_, wenn ich meine Magie zurück erlange, sollte ich den Jungen wieder zu einem Horkrux machen..._ _Ja, ich denke wirklich dass ich das tun sollte._

* * *

Mein Schlafzimmer ist direkt neben seinem, unter dem Dach der Hütte. Ich wasche mein Gesicht und meine Hände als ich mich fürs Bett fertig mache und blicke neugierig in den kleinen in Silber gerahmten Spiegel der über meinem Waschbecken hängt. Das Gesicht im Spiegel ist mir nur halbwegs vertraut: Silbergraue Augen, dunkle Wimpern, blasse Haut, volle Lippen, dunkle Locken... Ich sehe aus wie Dreißig, vielleicht auch Vierzig. Ich realisiere erschrocken dass mein Gesicht immer noch eine gewisse Schönheit besitzt.

Ich war schön als kleiner Junge und erinnere mich daran wie sehr ich diese verfluchte Schönheit hasste. Leute wollten immer _Berühren_ was schön war, und ich war keine Ausnahme. Ich versuchte es vor ihnen zu verbergen, aber sie fanden mich stets: Der Hausmeister im Waisenhaus, der Gärtner, ein paar der älteren Jungs... „Komm her", würden sie sagen, während sie mich auf ihren Schoß zogen. „Sitz für eine Weile bei mir..." Und dann würden sie mich berühren und streicheln bis ihr Atem schnell und flach wurde, und ihre Hände eindringlicher... Ich erschaudere über diese Erinnerung. Nach einer Weile lernte ich sie zu verletzen, die Leute die mich anfassten. Vielleicht dachte ich in Hogwarts würde alles anders werden, aber das wurde es nicht. Nicht wirklich. Ich war ein besserer Magier als die Meisten, so konnte ich die älteren Jungs von mir fern halten, aber Slughorn würde mich immer finden, und er würde seinen Hand auf meinen Arm legen, auf meine Schulter, um meine Hüfte...

Das erste was ich tat als ich zum Dunklen Lord wurde, war die Veränderung meines Gesichtes. Oh die Freude daran im Spiegel die Reflektion meiner purpurnen Augen zu sehen, und meine ach so geliebten Züge verzerrt in einer monströsen Form! Ich liebte es zu sehen wie andere vor Furcht zusammen zuckten wenn sie mich sahen. Sie schrumpften durch den Anblick meines Gesichtes in sich zusammen und niemand wagte es mehr mich jemals zu berühren.

Jetzt betrachte ich mein Gesicht. Warum gaben sie mir mein menschliches Gesicht zurück als sie mich meiner Magie beraubten? Ich will es nicht. Sicherlich muss es doch einen Weg geben mein Gesicht wieder zu verändern, auch ohne Magie? Vielleicht werde ich mir ein paar Narben mit dem Küchenmesser zufügen um diese ungewollte Schönheit loszuwerden. Ja, ich denke das werde ich. Versuchsweise kratze ich meine Fingernägel über meine blasse Haut.

Ich höre wie der Junge sich im Nebenzimmer rührt und ändere meine Meinung. Vielleicht wird er sich vor mir fürchten wenn ich mich zu sehr verändere. Er scheint mein Gesicht zu mögen. Ich erinnere mich, wie er es in der Zelle beinahe berührte. Aus irgendeinem Grund, war der Gedanke daran zu wollen dass er mich berührt nicht annähernd so störend wie ich es eigentlich vermutete. Es muss sein weil er einst mein Horkrux war. Ich betrachte mein Gesicht im Spiegel und stelle mir vor wie seine starken, gebräunten Hände über meine blasse Haut streichen. Über diesen Gedanken fühle ich keine Abscheu oder Wut, nur ein seltsames Flüstern von Süße, ähnlich dem, welches ich hörte als ich zum ersten Mal Slytherins Medaillon an meine Wange presste. Sollte er mein Gesicht jemals wieder berühren zu versuchen, vielleicht werde ich es zulassen, nur für einen kurzen Moment.

Wir reden viel in den Tagen und Wochen die folgen und worüber wir sprechen ist überraschend angenehm. Wir gehen morgens lange am verlassenen Strand spazieren, sammeln Muschelschalen und blicken über das Wasser. In den Abenden, nachdem wir die Mahlzeiten die ich koche verzehrt haben, sitzen wir vor dem Feuer im Kamin. Harry war einfach zum Lachen zu bringen und ich ertappe mich immer wieder dabei witzige Dinge zu sagen, nur um ihn zum Lachen zu bringen.

Manchmal lacht er über mich, was ich anfangs gar nicht mag, aber Harry erinnert mich immer wieder schnell daran dass ich auch über ihn lache.

„Ich habe nicht über _dich_ gelacht", mache ich ihm deutlich, teilweise noch verärgert, „sondern über deine katastrophalen Versuche Pilz Soufflé zu machen. _Wenn_ es überhaupt das war, was das Gericht sein sollte."

Harry lächelt. „Ja, ich habe mit dem Soufflé wirklich ein Durcheinander angerichtet, nicht wahr?"

„Ein Durcheinander? Das ist eine Untertreibung. Du hast seine Seele zerstört, Harry."

Er kichert und streckt sich vor dem Feuer. „Nun, heute früh habe ich auch nicht über _dich_ gelacht, sondern über deine Furcht vor Wasser. Hätte ich bloß gewusst dass der Dunkle Lord nicht _schwimmen_ kann, dann hätte ich dich wesentlich früher besiegen können. In all dieser Zeit habe ich komplizierte Zauber gelernt um dich zu besiegen wenn dich einfach nur in den See hätte schubsen sollen!" Der Gedanke daran scheint ihn zu amüsieren.

„Nun, ich habe nie gelernt zu schwimmen." Mein Ärger verschwindet als ich das glitzern in seinen Augen sehe. „Vielleicht solltest du es mir beibringen."

„In Ordnung!" Ohne zu zögern akzeptiert er die Herausforderung. „Nun, außer..."

„Außer was?"

Er zögert. „Nun, ich würde dich halten müssen während du übst, und ich weiß dass du nicht berührt werden willst."

„Oh." Ich sehe in die flackernden Flammen und meine Wangen fühlen sich warm an. „Ich denke ich kann lernen es zu tolerieren."

Ich treibe im kühlen Wasser und seine Arme sind stark und warm um eine Hüfte. Ich bewege meine Arme und Beine so wie er es mir zeigte und es ist nicht so schwer wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe. Es fühlt sich fast so an wie fliegen.

Plötzlich lässt er los und ich beginne zu sinken. Aber von weit, weit weg höre ich wie seine Stimme mir zuruft und mir sagt: _Schwimme_, _Tom,_ _schwimme_!

Und dann, wie durch ein wunder, schwimme ich. Ich gleite durch das kalte Wasser und ein Hochgefühl durchströmt mich. Ich schwimme! Ich bewege mich in großen Kreisen und lande wieder dort wo Harry steht und mich mit leuchtenden Augen beobachtet.

„Du hast es geschafft, Tom!" Er zieht mich auf meine Füße und umarmt mich flüchtig. „Du hast es geschafft!" Aber dann formte sich eine plötzliche Röte auf seinem Gesicht und er lässt mich los. „Oh, Verzeihung. Das wollte ich nicht."

„Es ist in Ordnung", versichere ich ihn schnell, und schnappe nach Luft. Er zieht sich von mir zurück aber ich lege meine Hände auf seine Schultern und ziehe ihn wieder an mich heran. Ich kann seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht spüren und es sendet Schauer über meinen Rücken. Ich lehne mich vor und küsse ihn, schnell und unbeholfen, auf den Mund.

Er steht komplett still, erstarrt. Dann, nach einem langen Moment flüstert er: „Warum hast du das getan, Tom?"

Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, aber er scheint eine Antwort zu erwarten. Schließlich sage ich: „Das war dafür dass du mir beigebracht hast wie man schwimmt." _Und_ _dafür_ _dass_ _du_ _mein_ _Horkrux_ _bist_, denke ich, sage es aber nicht laut.

Er lächelt leicht darüber, weigert sich aber meinen Blick zu treffen. „Entschuldige", meine ich sanft. „Ich hätte es nicht tun sollen. Außerdem war ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht gut dabei, oder?"

Harry lacht und ich bin erleichtert darüber das vertraute glitzern in seinen Augen wieder sehen zu können. „Nun, nein. Eigentlich war es ein ziemlich schrecklicher Kuss. Wieder eines der Dinge die der Dunkle Lord nie richtig gelernt hat."

„Ich... ich nehme nicht an dass du es mir beibringen willst-?" Ich versuche meine Stimme so gleichgültig wie möglich klingen zu lassen, aber ich fürchte das leichte zittern darin verrät mich.

Harry sieht mich lange an. Dann streifen seine Finger leicht über meine Wange und er flüstert: „Ich vermute ich könnte." Die Berührung seiner Lippen auf meinen ist so sanft wie ein Lufthauch.

„Mehr." Ich keuche das Wort gegen seine Lippen und er küsst mich immer und immer wieder, bis sich die Welt um mich herum dreht. Ich klammere mich an ihn als wäre er ein Stein und ich ein ertrinkender Mann.

* * *

Nach dieser Nacht schlafe ich nicht mehr in meinem eigenen Bett, sondern in seinem. Wir küssen uns, immer wieder, bis sich unsere Atmung in Stöhnen verwandelt und unsere Hände an der Kleidung zerren, die uns trennt. Ich bin ein ungeschickter Liebhaber, und er ist nur wenig besser, aber das Vergnügen eins mit ihm zu sein ist so intensive dass nichts anderes zählt. Es fühlt sich an als stünde ich unter Feuer und ich kann nicht aufhören ihn anzusehen, der schöne Anblick wenn er in meinen Armen kommt. Ich komme immer wieder, in seinem Mund, in seinem Haar, in seiner Hand, und tief in seinem Fleisch. Wir sind eins, wundersam, beinahe schmerzlich eins. Wie falsch es doch von mir war, zu glauben er wäre nicht länger mein Horkrux! Denn ich erkenne meine Seele ziemlich genau wenn ich in seine grünen Augen sehe.

„Du lernst sehr schnell, Tom", flüstert er hinterher. Er liegt still mit seinen Armen fest um mich und seine Haut ist warm.

Ich küsse ihn auf den Mund. „Genauso wie du, Liebling. Wir hätten das hier schon viel früher machen sollen. Wenn ich doch nur gewusst hätte dass du mein Horkrux bist-"

Ich fühle wie er in den Kuss hinein lächelt. „Dein Horkrux _war_, Tom. Ich bin keiner mehr, erinnerst du dich?"

Ich fahre die Konturen seines Gesichtes mit meinem Finger nach. „Aber ich denke dass du es bist, Harry. Du bist immer noch mein Horkrux, trotz dieser bizarren Vision die du von Dumbledore an einem Bahnhof gehabt haben magst... Ich kann es fühlen. Hier drin." Ich lege meine Hand auf mein Herz.

Harry sieht mich neugierig an. „Warum denkst du immer noch ich wäre dein Horkrux, Tom?"

„Nun..." Ich versuche es ihm zu erklären. „Allem voran, fühle ich dass du mir gehörst. Ich mag es nicht wenn du mit dieser Freundin von dir Floo-st. Wenn du mit ihr redest, fühlt es sich an als würde sie versuchen etwas zu stehlen das mir gehört."

„Ich verstehe." Harry scheint zu lächeln. „Noch etwas?"

Ich denke darüber nach. „Deine Berührungen sind sehr angenehm für mich und ich ertappe mich dabei die ganze Zeit danach zu verlangen." Meine Hand streicht über seine Brust und er macht dabei diese wunderbaren kleinen Geräusche. „Und ich möchte nicht dass du mich verlässt. Niemals. Ich will für alle Ewigkeit hier mit dir sein, selbst nachdem ich meine Magie wieder habe."

„Du hofftest deine Magie zurückzuerlangen?" Harrys Augen weiteten sich. „Das ist unmöglich, Tom. Wenn die Magie erst einmal weg ist, ist sie weg."

„Aber ich habe sie zurück", flüstere ich. „Ich fühle wie sie in meinen Adern singt; es fühlt sich an wie Eis und Feuer zugleich. Was sollte es anderes sein, wenn nicht Magie?"

Er lächelt und küsst mich zärtlich. „Eine andere Art der Magie, Tom. Eine Magie die nur für dich und mich ist."

Ich starre ihn an. „Also ist es nicht meine alte Magie? Und du... du bist nicht mehr mein Horkrux?"

Er schlingt seine Arme fest um mich. „Nein, Tom. Ich bin nicht dein Horkrux. Aber ich bin deine Seele."

Ich streiche meine Finger über seine warme Haut. „Nicht mein Horkrux, aber meine Seele?" Ich denke für einen Augenblick darüber nach. Dann küsse ich sein sanftes, zerzaustes Haar. „Ich denke ich kann damit leben... Solange du bei mir bleibst. Für immer."

„Für immer", keucht er und erneut fühle ich wie die Magie durch meine Adern strömt.

_Unsere_ Magie. _Solamen_ _miseris_.


End file.
